Nemu Kurotsuchi
| image = | race = Modified Soul | birthday = March 30''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 158 | gender = Female | height = 167 cm (5'6")Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight = 52 kg (114 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = Lieutenant of the 12th Division | division = 12th Division Shinigami Research and Development Institute | partner = Mayuri Kurotsuchi | base of operations = 12th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Father/Creator) | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 11,Chapter 93 | anime debut = Episode 28 | video game debut = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japanese voice = Rie Kugimiya | english voice = Megan Hollingshead | spanish voice = Adriana Nuñez (Latin America) }} "Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu is an artificial entity created from the Gigai technology and Gikon technology by Captain Kurotsuchi. The same blood flows in Nemu and Captain Kurotsuchi, hence be it interest or how to spend free time, she will have many similarities as Captain Kurotsuchi." - Tite Kubo is the lieutenant of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13 serving under Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Appearance Slender and youthful, Nemu has green eyes. Her black hair is pulled back into a long braid, with slightly parted bangs. Her uniform consists of a short black kimono, which extends to mid-thigh, with a white nagajuban underneath. The sleeves of her kimono are not as wide as those worn by most Shinigami, and the upper parts of the sleeves are puffed. She wears a traditional wide white obi, fastened with a red cord. On her left sleeve is her lieutenant's armband. She wears white gloves, which only cover the back of her hands and wrists, and a dark red choker.Bleach manga; Chapter 93''Bleach'' anime; Episode 28 Personality Because she was abused and mistreated in every possible way by her "father/creator", Mayuri, Nemu is a very shy, withdrawn, and introverted individual, preferring to stay silent in her captain's presence. Her expression is almost always melancholic, and it is rare to see her smile or show any real joy in her distinctive green eyes. Despite Mayuri's seeming lack of care for her existence, she is very loyal to him, willing to badly injure herself just to give him an advantage in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 122 Unlike her "father", however, she seems to have compassion for others, saving Uryū Ishida's life as thanks for not killing Mayuri.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, page 10 Being the daughter of Mayuri, they share several similar traits. One such trait is their food preference. Nemu, just like her father, likes pike fish and dislikes onion. They share an interest in Human experimentation and their main free-time activity, which is reading every single character published in Seireitei Communication. Nemu is being considered to be the next vice-president of the Shinigami Women's Association, supposedly because she carries out President Yachiru Kusajishi's orders just as faithfully as those of her father. Such orders included building hidden tunnels and a hideout on the Kuchiki grounds for the members of the association to use. Surprisingly, Nemu shows great joy at the prospect, displaying otherwise repressed emotions. History Little is known about Nemu besides that she is the artificially created "daughter" of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He used a combination of Gigai and Artificial soul technologies to bring her into existence. Plot Soul Society arc Nemu is seen alongside Mayuri during an interrogation of Ikkaku Madarame after the latter loses to Ichigo Kurosaki. Though saying nothing, her father tells her to keep quiet prior to the two of them being interrupted by Kenpachi Zaraki, who is also in search of Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 93, pages 8-12 Later, when Mayuri is tracking Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue, he sends some of his subordinates to escort them, only to detonate bombs planted on them (unknown to the subordinates themselves) once they have located them and 11th Division member Makizō Aramaki, who had been interrogating them.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, pages 21 After Makizō and Orihime flee, Uryū battles Mayuri. In the initial stages of the battle, Nemu, grabbing Uryū's spirit arrow, tackles him as a distraction while Mayuri tries to strike him down. She is only partially successful, as Mayuri strikes Uryū's arm while simultaneously cutting a large gash in Nemu's back. Due to the injury, Nemu lets go of Uryū, prompting Mayuri to scold and beat her for doing so. Nemu apologizes to him, but Mayuri dismisses it, stating he did not expect much of anything from her anyway.Bleach manga; Chapter 122, pages 14-19 Mayuri is interrupted when talking to Uryū as Nemu begins to cough, finding it hard to breathe, and pleads with him to give her Hojiku-Zai, as she thinks her lung is wounded, and if it stays that way, her vital systems may stop functioning. Mayuri, walking over to her, begins stomping on her prone body, causing Nemu to scream out in pain. Mayuri yells at her for trying to play him, as he knows her body will not fail from that level of injury. When Uryū pleads with him to stop, Mayuri explains he knows what she is capable of, as he created her using Gigai and Artificial soul technology. He goes on to say she is his daughter, and no one gets to tell a father how he should treat his own daughter. He slams Nemu's head against the wall, prompting Uryū to yell at him to stop. He leaves Nemu alone, who, lying motionlessly (since Mayuri's Zanpakutō paralyzes the individuals it cuts) during the duration of Mayuri and Uryū's battle, watches them fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 123, pages 5-11 At the conclusion of the battle, she witnesses Uryū, in his Quincy: Letzt Stil, nearly kill Mayuri, only for the captain to liquefy himself and escapes. as Uryū begins to feel the poison from Mayuri's Bankai taking over again, Nemu, calling out to him, tells him the antidote can be found on her left arm under her lieutenant badge. Uryū asks her if she would feel more comfortable laying down, but Nemu tells him she is fine how she is. He tells her she should take the antidote first, but she says it is okay, as, having the same blood as Mayuri, she isn't affected by the poison. When Uryū somewhat hesitates while taking the antidote, Nemu asks him if he thinks it is a trap, and if so, he should give her some first to prove she is telling the truth. Uryū plainly states that is not the issue, as it makes no sense to poison a dying man. Nemu thanks him, as if he had aimed for Mayuri's head, he would have surely been killed. Uryū states it was an accident, and he had intended to kill him. Nonetheless, Nemu, thanking him again for sparing Mayuri, says the antidote is just a small gift of gratitude. Uryū tells her he doesn't get it, asking wouldn't it be better that someone like him does not exist. Nemu states she does not know, but when she saw Mayuri still alive, she was happy. She cautions him to leave quickly, as after sensing Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, members of her division will be on their way. Uryū, thanking her for the antidote as he sets it down, bids her farewell.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, pages 1-11 When Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are revealed to be traitors, both she and Mayuri have recovered from their encounter with Uryū, and she asks her captain if he will assist the other captains in capturing Aizen. Mayuri tells her he has no interest in doing so.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, pages 16-19 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Hueco Mundo arc She is brought along by Mayuri to Hueco Mundo, invading the world with her father, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Hanatarō Yamada, Byakuya Kuchiki, Retsu Unohana, and Isane Kotetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, page 16 While there, she is one of the people who face-off against Szayelaporro Granz, and is seemingly injured at some point in the battle. When Mayuri calls for her, Szayelaporro is angered that he cannot understand why Mayuri lives, to which Mayuri explains how he is able to counter his ability. After realizing he cannot harm Mayuri, he takes Nemu hostage with one of his tentacles/wings. Nemu states Szayelaporro has made a mistake, and capturing her will not make her a hostage. In response to this, Mayuri calls forth his Bankai, Konjki Ashisogi Jizō, to eat Szayelaporro.Bleach manga; Chapter 303, pages 8-19 After having his Bankai eat the Espada, Mayuri proceeds to argue with Uryū before Nemu interrupts, apologizing, asking if Mayuri can help release her. Mayuri ignores her until she begins to scream out in pain, focusing everyone's attention on her. As Nemu's stomach begins to expand, they hear a voice ask if Mayuri actually thought he had killed him, and realize it is Szayelaporro, who explains his most important ability, Gabriel, which allows him to be reborn through anyone he is touching. He sucks the life from Nemu, causing her face to wither, as she is drained of her body fluids and he is reborn anew from her mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 304, pages 13-18 As Nemu's withered body lies upon the ground, Mayuri, walking over to her, inspects her current state.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, page 8 However, one of the many poisons inside Nemu drastically enhances Szayelaporro's state of mental perception, to the point where one second feels like an eternity to him, and she is critical in bringing about his defeat.Bleach manga; Chapters 306, pages 1-10 Mayuri calls to her, but, remembering she is incapacitated, he restores her through questionable and quite possibly very explicit and erotic means, given Nemu's utterances and Renji and Uryū's expressions, though Mayuri insists Renji and Uryū are being quite perverted to jump to such conclusions, and orders her to open the door to Szayelaporro's laboratory, where the group discovers two bodies hanging from the ceiling.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 11-18''Bleach'' anime; Episode 200 Fake Karakura Town arc Nemu is seen with Mayuri, pushing a loaded wagon behind him, as they arrive at the battle against Yammy Llargo. After a short conversation, where Mayuri explains he has discovered the technology required to open a Garganta, Mayuri tells Nemu to ready the Garganta device so they can send Ichigo back to the World of the Living. Nemu immediately begins setting up large pillars single-handedly.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 15-16 She is seen alongside Mayuri, atop the pillars, acting as the focus points to open the Garganta.Bleach manga; Chapter 381, pages 3 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc While the lieutenants discuss the situation with the Vandenreich and recent disappearances of Hollows and Rukongai residents, Nemu listens as Izuru deduces Shinigami were likely involved in the disappearance of the Rukongai denizens. When he asks Nemu what her captain is hiding, she states Mayuri did not give her any information on that case. Izuru indicates he will report his conclusions to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, prompting her to reply she is certain Mayuri did not do anything wrong.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 5 When the Vandenreich return to invade Seireitei, Nemu is with her captain as he curses his fellow captains for not waiting until he had finished his analysis of the enemy's ability to seal Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 8 Following the Royal Guard's visit, Nemu goes with her captain to his room, where they lock themselves in and deactivate the surveillance bugs. They start to develop something that no one else in the SRDI has seen before. Bleach manga; Chapter 539, pages 2-4 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Nemu has a substantial amount of strength, even by Shinigami standards. She effortlessly excavates Szayelaporro's hidden laboratory using only her bare hands. She can throw large blocks of stone with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 13-15 She can catch a Quincy spiritual arrow with her bare hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 122, page 14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 380, page 16 Hakuda Expert: As Nemu normally does not carry her Zanpakutō, she relies on her hand-to-hand combat skill in battle. She is a very swift attacker when fighting, and commonly employs kicks as her main combat skill.Bleach anime; Episode 89 She defeated her Reigai with one strike to the chest, showing she can defeat enemies quickly by targeting a weak point.Bleach anime; Episode 322 Body Modification: Much like he has done his own body, Mayuri has implanted various modifications and chemicals within Nemu to use against his opponents. She possesses within herself an augmentation chemical which ultimately results in Szayelaporro Granz's defeat. Bleach manga; Chapter 305, pages 19 Nemu is mostly immune to the poisons used by Mayuri, including the deadly one used in his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, pages 2-3 It is these modifications which allow Mayuri to revive her when she is in a deathlike state.Bleach manga; Chapter 305 * : She can twirl her hand and forearm like a drill and move her arms at excessive speeds. This technique is capable of breaking through solid rock.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 11-15 *'Enhanced Endurance': Her body was designed by Mayuri to have much more endurance than that of a normal person. She can take wounds which would be fatal to another person and survive, as she demonstrated upon being stabbed by Mayuri during his fight with Uryū. Mayuri himself noted she was designed to take much more punishment than any normal Human or Shinigami could ever sustain.Bleach manga; Chapter 123, pages 5-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 303, pages 8-13 Chemistry Expert: Though not as knowledgeable as her father, Nemu does know many things regarding the chemicals used by Mayuri in his work, enough to keep an antidote in case anyone becomes poisoned by him.Bleach manga; Chapter 126, pages 1-3 Shunpo: Nemu can move at high speeds, as seen when attacking Uryū Ishida to determine whether he still has his Quincy powers.Bleach anime; Episode 89 High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Nemu boasts a high spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Nemu's Zanpakutō takes the form of what appears to be a thin katana with a green hilt and a seemingly warped guard.Bleach artbook; All Color but the Black However, she does not usually have it on her person. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Appearances in Other Media Nemu is a playable character in Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls. She appears in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, where she can use Kidō. Nemu is a playable character in the Bleach: Heat the Soul series from the third game on-wards. Trivia *In an omake, it is revealed that when taking photographs, Nemu says "butter" instead of "cheese." Quotes * (To Szayelaporro Granz) "It would appear that you are making some kind of mistake. Attempting to use me as a hostage will achieve nothing."Bleach manga; Chapter 303, page 13 References Titles Navigation de:Nemu Kurotsuchi es:Nemu Kurotsuchi fr:Nemu Kurotsuchi Category: Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category: Female Category:12th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Hakuda Experts